minecraft flux story
by FLUXNANOSOUNDS
Summary: this story will be very happy and sad so I hope u like this story
1. Chapter 1

one day in Minecraft there was a player named Duncan livid coffee and he live in a castle alone but one day some one fall in to his castle

her name was Kim Nano sounds and she wad all Burt and covered in dirt bye sips and sjin

Duncan pov

me and Kim are friends but I feel very nerves 

but I hope we could be more in the further 

made we could be lovers in the end 

then Duncan trys to shoot Kim in the face and she fall in to the flux ball of glass

kim fells very different that day with Duncan

she hopes that Duncan can fined a way to fix this


	2. Chapter 2

the next day in Minecraft

Duncan gets up in the morning and do some work in his lab

he go to his quarry and there is a very small hole in the ground

he flays over to kim's tower and looks in side

he see kim a sleep in side and some purple is on her hands

he gos off to the mane room of his castle to couture his work

kim pov

she gets up it has bin 100days sents she fall so she is very mad at Duncan

and she will have a nice tack to Duncan wen she gets out for her tower


	3. Chapter 3

kim gets her pickaxe for her chest and her bracks down the door to her tower

and he will have a nice tock with Duncan wen she see him

the door to the mane room and she wakes in and see Duncan moving around the room

hey kim did u sleep well 

yes I did Duncan

he looks at kim and her hands are purple with some blue dots

 **DUNCAN YOU LOOK ME UP IN MY TOWER FOR A 100 DAYS**

kim plass don't be mad at me 

I know what I did to you but u need to stay a way form me 

why

 _kim looks at her hands they are purple_

Duncan get it off

kim pleass come down the thing is called flux


	4. Chapter 4

Duncan and kim are on there way to a party

but kim fell very sad about to night

she hopes that rythian and ducan can get along

Duncan pov

kim have bin very nurivers about to night 

I wonder why


	5. Chapter 5

at the party

Duncan ahd kim see everyone in the yogcast

and rythian is siting next to Zoey at a table drnking some tea

Duncan hope about kims gift that Duncan got her this year for christmass

ridge is flying around the room


	6. Chapter 6

Duncan and Kim ate dinner and then something happen to Kim's flux it is glowing for some reason

she disperse form the table and Duncan is getting really for dinner then he go's down the star and don't see Kim in the kitchen

then a scream happens then nothing

Kim is that u 

Kim what is going one where are you 

Kim? 

Duncan looks around the room and see a purple spot on the ground where Kim was

Duncan go's out side and he runs to Rythian foe some help to find Kim where ever she is

Duncan wonders where Kim is


	7. Chapter 7

Rythian is working on some magic with Zoey the they here a nook at the door and Zoey opens the door and she see Duncan at the door

 ** _hey Duncan what is up_**

hi Zoey im fine but is rythian home 

_**yes he is why**_

well I need his help 

_**ok I will get him**_

RYTHIAN POV

I need more time with to think about this

but I hope Kim is ok I haven't see her in a long time

I hope she is ok

 _ **Rythian Duncan is here**_

 _Duncan what do u want_

well Kim has gone missing and I cant fined her anywhere 

_so u came here for my help to find her_

yes 

_fine I will help u Duncan_


	8. Chapter 8

Nano sounds is trying to help Duncan for the cure

but something is wiring about Duncan he is acting very weird about him

what are u doing

Kim I was trying to fix the rector what do u need 

well tamario is the 14th of February and I was thinking about going out to dinner

Kim I have a lot of thinks to do but if I have time we cane get something to eat

ok Duncan I well see u later


	9. chapter 9

there once was a man named livid coffee and he was 26 years old how work at yoglabs with this freinds lewis and simon he was so young that one day he work to mush that he wen crazy he know that the longer you work in yoglabs the more crazy you get lewis was his friend at the time before he want crazy in yoglabs lewis tried to help livid but nothing work then he wanted to be set free from yoglabs bur lewis was wrong that livid would kill everyone in the land but livid was king and happy to everyone but his madness tock over him and he wanted to feel loved by everyone in the town


	10. Chapter 10

then there was a girl who he fell in love with her name was nano

she was kind and beautiful

she was hiss freedom form madness but lewis was very surprised that she ended up in this town

she fell in love with him but one day

the was a evil dark mage who wanted to kill livid coffee

all of a sudden she saved him be blocking the dark arrow that was going to kill him

he watch her fall to the ground

and she was covered in her blood all over her body she was dieing


	11. Chapter 11

nano and lalna where going to get marred soon but there was one thing that lalna for got to do was to ask her big bother rythian to marry his sister and he know that rythian is can be a little mad if he dares try anything to hurt kim

so lalna went to vist rythian at blackrook castle

hey rythian can i sak u a qustion 

what is ti duncan

well i was woundering if i could get your blissing 

for waht!

well i want to ask u prestion to marry kim 

WHAT NO DUNCAN

pleass rythian i love her i would neve hurt her pleass rythian 

she will be safe wih me and you can come to the wedding because kim want you to be there

uhh fine duncan i will come but i am gong to make sure she is ok frust be for you marry her you got that jones

sure see you soon rythian 


	12. chapter 12

Duncan trys to find a way out of Lalnable lab

But he donts k ow what to do

He might try to find a way out but Kim is trying her best to not get chot by five

She hopes that Duncan is OK and not hurt by Lalnable

* * *

 ** _Lalnable pov_**

 ** _I am trying my best to find a way to make the flux stronger but my plan is not working at all_**

 ** _I dont know what to do_**

 ** _I need help but I don't want five to be mad at me_**

* * *


End file.
